Quiero un bebe contigo
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Hinata quiero un bebe contigo…Esas palabras provenientes de Naruto, vaya que afectaron gravemente a una inocente Hinata


.

.

.

.

Bien los personajes no son de mi propiedad solo la trama de esta historia.

Es mi primer fic Naruhina y quise hacerlo un one-shot para saber que tal soy escribiendo de esta pareja.

Espero recibir sus comentarios y saber lo que les pareció

Disfruten la lectura…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quiero tener un bebe contigo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para todas las mentes científicas tener un bebe implica la unión de un ovulo y un espermatozoide que de pie a la formación de un feto.

Para las personas normales, es tener relaciones sexuales con una chica (o) y además pasar un buen rato en el proceso.

Para un niño, es solo como se lo han explicado sus padres:

— ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes papá?— un niño rubio y de ojos azules se acercó a su padre y le lanzo la pregunta sin más.

El padre estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el café que estaba tomando en esos momentos; su hijo de 6 años le estaba preguntando como se hace un bebe, y él no sabia que responderle sin traumar a su joven mente con la verdad.

Al menos él pensaba que si le explicaba a su hijo la forma correcta y adecuada para hacer un bebe, este se traumaría a tal grado que tal vez en un futuro se convertiría un monje o algo parecido con temor a acercarse a alguna mujer.

El sudor comenzó a mojar su frente y cuello mientras su cerebro trataba de darle alguna explicación al pequeño, pero nada cruzaba por su mente, ni una sola idea de cómo explicarle a su hijo como se hace un bebe sin traumarlo aparecía en su cabeza.

—Un bebe se hace…— cuando estaba a punto de decirle alguna forma, su mente le decía que no era la correcta, lo que lo obligaba a callar de nuevo. —Los bebes se hacen…— Era un alto ejecutivo de la más prestigiosa empresa de Konohana, pero su pequeño hijo estaba logrando hacerlo _"sudar frío"._

Comenzó a mover sus manos de manera nerviosa, mientras rodaba sus ojos por toda la habitación en busca de una manera de librarse de ese momento tan incomodo para él, pero parecía que la vida quería que él fuera quien le dijera a su hijo como se hace un bebe.

—Esta bien hijo te diré— al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos mientras le prestaba toda su atención a su padre. —Ven aquí Naruto— el pequeño corrió a las piernas de su padre para poder escuchar la forma en como hacer un bebe.

Naruto había escudado cada palabra que su padre le había dicho, le parecía tan emocionante, y divertido hacer un bebe, que él quería hacer uno, y ya tenia a la chica con la que quería tener a ese bebe.

Entro a su salón de clases con una sonrisa aun más grande que la que siempre tenia, sus ojos tenían un brillo aun más brillante y hermoso y sin dudarlo se dirigió a la chica con la cual quería hacer el bebe.

—Hola Hinata— la saludo casi con un grito al momento de ponerse a su lado.

—H-Hola N-Naruto K-Kun— la chica se sonrojo al verlo a su lado como siempre lo hacia al tenerlo cerca.

—Quiero preguntarte algo— esta vez fue Naruto el que se sonrojo un poco ante Hinata.

La chica solo se quedo mirándolo algo sorprendida, nunca lo había visto sonrojado y menos por estar a su lado, pero ahora él estaba sonrojado, y se veía tan tierno y lindo que le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y apapacharlo como los muñecos de peluche que tenia en su cuarto, pero su timidez se lo impidió y solo se dedico a admirarlo.

—Quiero saber si tu…— callo un momento antes de poder seguir, quería que Hinata tuviera a su hijo, pero ahora le costaba pedírselo. —Quiero tener un bebe contigo— no fue una pregunta como tal, fue más bien una afirmación la cual grito y que todo el salón escucho.

Las mejillas de Hinata se iluminaron de un color rojo intenso mientras sus perlados ojos miraban incrédula al chico frente a ella. O su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, o él chico que lograba distraerla en clases y que la hacia sonrojar al estar a su lado le estaba pidiendo tener un bebe con él.

Todo el salón se callo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto hacia Hinata, los ojos de todos se clavaron primero en Naruto, luego en Hinata y al final intercambiando miradas entre ambos.

Naruto permanecía con la mirada baja y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate y con su vista clavada en el rubio.

—Es muy divertido hacer un bebe, y yo quiero hacerlo contigo— Naruto levanto su vista pero sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. — ¿Quieres hacer un bebe conmigo? — esta vez si le pregunto más tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

Hinata no sabia como se hacia un bebe, así que no fue eso lo que la sonrojo, lo que si la hizo sonrojar fue el saber que Naruto deseaba hacer algo con ella, y no era cualquier cosa, era un bebe.

En sus juegos con su madre y hermana menor, Hinata imaginaba que sus muñecas eran sus hijas, sus bebes, a las cuales cuidaba y alimentaba mientras jugaba. Su madre le decía que un bebe era lo más lindo y hermoso que cualquier mujer pudiera tener, y que cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer, él desea tener bebes con ella como una muestra de amor.

Ante esa posibilidad de que Naruto quisiera tener un bebe con ella como una muestra de amor, Hinata sintió como el mundo fue movido bajo sus pies. Nunca en su corta vida había sentido algo así, se sentía demasiado emocionada, pero a la vez tenía miedo, luego paso a la euforia, pero de ahí a la duda.

Eran demasiadas cosas las que en esos momentos estaba experimentando, además la mirada de todos sus compañeros no la ayudaba en nada. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y ahora lo estaba siendo.

Se sintió mareada a la vez que sentía como su cara ardía debido al fuerte sonrojo que se apodero de ella. Sin saber como se dejo caer de espaldas mientras perdía el conocimiento y no sabía más de ella.

Al verla desmayada Naruto se quedo mirándola unos momentos, era rara esa chica, pero ahora estaba siendo demasiado rara, él no le dijo nada malo como para que se pusiera así, lo único que él hizo fue pedirle que si quería tener un bebe con él ¿Eso es tan malo?

Él maestro llego corriendo al salón con la excusa de que se tropezó con una anciana y la ayudo a cruzar la calle, ninguno de sus alumnos le presto atención por estar mirando a una inconciente Hinata.

— ¿Qué le paso?— al darse cuenta de que la niña estaba inconciente, corrió a ver si no tenia nada grave.

—Solo le dije que si quería tener un bebe conmigo— con un tono inocente y hasta dulce Naruto le contesto a su profesor. —Pero se desmayo antes de responderme—

El profesor miraba incrédulo al pequeño, ¿De donde había sacado la idea de tener un bebe? Y pero aun ¿Quién le diría como se hace un bebe? No sabía si debía de regañarlo, castigarlo, mandar llamar a sus padres, o simplemente ignorar el asunto.

— ¿Sabes como se hace un bebe?— su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común como maestro.

—Si— contesto orgulloso el pequeño mientras sonreía —Mi padre me enseño—

El profesor acomodo a Hinata en un lugar más cómodo mientras clavaba su mirada en Naruto. Se le hacia demasiado irreal lo que estaba escuchando de ese pequeño.

— ¿Q-Que te dijo tu padre?— le dio algo de temor que un niño tan pequeño supiera de ese tema, su mente aun no estaba lista para esa clase de "información".

—Me dijo que un bebe se hace cuando una chica y un chico juegan a "cosmucha" —

— ¿Cosmucha?— nunca en su vida él había escuchado esa palabra.

—Si, es cuando una chica deja que el chico le muestre sus habilidades para pelear, luego ella lo reta y los dos pelean para ver quien es mejor— Naruto se sentía orgulloso de ser él único que supiera eso.

La boca y los ojos del profesor quedaron abiertos de la impresión, él creí que ese niño en verdad sabia como hacer un bebe, pero ahora resultaba que su padre le invento una historia, la primera que se le vino a la mente para explicarle ese tema de los bebe.

—Luego me dijo que la chica como reconocimiento al valor y fuerza del chico le daría un bebe— Naruto sonríe feliz ante ese pensamiento. —Yo quería que Hinata tuviera el bebe conmigo, para que me diera el muñeco de peluche en forma de zorro con nueve colas — volteo a mirar al muñeco que permanecía guardado en un estante donde estaba acompañado de más muñecos.

— ¿Por eso le pediste que tuviera un bebe contigo?—

—Si, siempre he querido ese peluche dattebayo—

Un peso de encima se fue de los hombros del profesor al saber toda la verdad sobre su alumno.

—Todo bien Kakashi— desde la puerta del salón, una mujer de cabellera morena le hablo.

—Si Kurenai, solo que Hyuuga se desmayo— la mujer entro y cargo a la pequeña para llevarla a la enfermería.

— ¿Y por que se desmayo?— Kurenai miro a Kakashi antes de caminar hacia la salida.

—Naruto le pidió hacer un bebe— los pasos de la mujer se detuvieron para voltear a mirarlo con la misma mirada que él tenia hace momentos atrás.

— ¿Qué?— miro al niño que ya estaba entretenido jugando con sus demás compañeros de clases con el tan anhelado muñeco de zorro.

—Por cierto— llamo la atención de la mujer —Quiero tener un bebe contigo— Kakashi le sonrío mientras pensaba en el lindo muñeco de peluche que ella tenia en su escritorio en forma de un lobo negro con ojos rojos.

Kurenai enrojeció igual que la pequeña que traía en brazos cuando le dijeron lo mismo, la historia se volvía a repetir, y ahora solo faltaba explicar ¿Cómo se hacia un bebe? Y sobre todo ¿Cuál era el bebe? Para todos esos niños y ahora para Kakashi.

**Fin….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero les gustara y me den su opinión al respecto

n_n

Saludos.

Atte: Hitomi_black_dark


End file.
